Dragons
by Niwasae
Summary: ItaNaru. AU. ChibiSasuke. 'A dragon will always protect its hoard…’ so it says and so it shall be...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto...**

Enjoy

_**Niwasae Shiina**_

* * *

'_A dragon will always protect its hoard…'_

After over a millennia of preserving their ancient, sacred, and secret heritage; one man, was on his way to breaking all the rules and…killing his errant 5 year old son. With much pleasure, yes, much pleasure.

"I swear to Kami if that boy does not show up in the next 5 seconds, his bottom will be feeling the wrath of the Paddle combined with my fury!" the handsome 450 year old father was on the verge of burning a hole in the carpet of his office due to his pacing.

His pale skin and charcoal eyes stood out on his toned 6'3" body. His dark hair, touching his shoulder blades in a low ponytail, was moving side-to-side with his furious pacing.

Uchiha Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha Clan, grumbled and frowned until he heard the tinkering sound of his Lifemate's laughter. He turned to her and felt his nerves calm when he saw her in a beautiful black ball gown ready to leave when their son arrived…if their son arrived.

"I'm sure Sasuke will be fine. I sent Itachi to look for him as well so try to relax a bit." Mikoto said chuckling.

Uchiha Mikoto was of the same coloring as her Lifemate and the Uchiha Clan, pale skin, dark eyes, and dark hair. 100 years younger than her husband, her hair spilled to her waist in a straight curtain while part of it was clipped to the side with a bobby pin. She was slender and petite compared to Fugaku who towered over her 5'5" frame.

"I am ready to burn the city down and kill everyone. Why is it that people can't keep track of a 5 year old? It can't be that hard! I mean he's wearing a…expensive suit…why are you holding his suit?" Fugaku asked afraid, though he would never admit it.

Mikoto gave a strangled laugh as she held up her son's suit in her hand.

It was the suit that he was wearing earlier.

The suit that he _was_ wearing before he escaped.

The suit that _should_ be on him now.

"This is why I sent Itachi to look for Sasuke."

"You sent my _reliable _and _responsible_ son out to look for my _immature_ but, hopefully, _responsible_ son who is running outside, _dressed_ down the city right?"

Mikoto was silent.

It was better to let her husband believe in his illusions while they lasted.

"Love, please don't tell me that my son is running…naked through the city."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto...**

Enjoy

_**Niwasae Shiina**_

* * *

"He's running naked though the city." Itachi said as he looked Kisame in the eye in his crisp black suit.

Hoshigaki Kisame was the Heir to his Clan and childhood friends with the emotionless ice block known as Uchiha Itachi. He sighed inwardly and looked down at the ground before looking up at the sky.

Kisame had just flown in from Europe, with the rest of the Clan, to Japan and was in need of some serious R&R after having a bit of trouble at the luggage department in the airport. He ignored the looks people were shooting at the two of them and mentally strangled Itachi's otouto. His short and slightly wavy black hair was slightly disheveled from running his fingers through it in frustration. His dark caramel 6'7" muscular and sturdy frame slouched a bit as he closed his chocolate colored eyes.

'Kami, I should've never picked up the damn phone.' Kisame thought as he opened his eyes to glare at the crowd before examining his friend.

Itachi was the epitome of an Uchiha male. He was about 6'5" and had a muscular build. He had the pale skin and the raven black hair. His hair was kept in a low ponytail hanging over his right shoulder. He had a mature, intimidating, and aloof presence that was heightened by the lines running down his face. The heir of the Uchiha Clan, however, had one distinct and rare feature that was only present in their ancestor, Uchiha Mandara, the Mangekyo. Those garnet eyes that had a pin-wheel for a pupil would spin illusions on enemies or prey.

Kisame sighed loudly this time. Today was a very important day to the Clans, and Sasu-gaki not cooperating was not a good thing. The reason being that: during the late Medieval Period when the Dragons were on the brink of extinction, the Dragon Clans were granted human forms by Kami to preserve their noble race.

To show their appreciation to Kami, there would be a grand celebration every anniversary of that day. All the Clans had to come. No exceptions.

Kisame had a bad feeling when Itachi called and Sasuke naked and missing was a very bad thing. The brat just had to choose this day of all days to go streaking.

Damn it all.

Uzumaki Naruto frowned as he stared out the glass doors. He rubbed his sapphire blue eyes and tilted his head to the side. Soft petal pink lips opened before closing with a snap. He stood from the sofa, revealing his slender and lightly toned 5'8" stature, and walked towards the garden doors. His golden blond hair was pulled up into a mid-high ponytail that reached his mid-back. His peach colored skin glowed with a light tan and brought out the scars on his cheeks that gave his face a more exotic look.

"Naruto are you ready to leave ye—why is there a naked baby in the garden?" Minato asked as he went to stand by his effeminate son.

"I was just going to find out Tou-san." Naruto said; his soft voice laced with confusion.

"Well, you better find out fast before he tears up your mother's rose bed and gets any dirtier." Minato said as the baby started playing with the dirt.

"Of course." Naruto said and walked out silently towards the child.

Minato watched his son for a little longer before sitting on the couch his son previously occupied.

Minato was a masculine version of his son; taller too. His shoulder length shaggy blond hair and deep blue eyes complemented his height of 6'3" and well toned build.

He sighed as he thought of a way to get his son away from the baby ward and around people his own age. Ever since Naruto was of age to join the adults, he refused and stayed with the children instead. He cared for them and watched over them until the festival was over, not wanting to interact with anyone else.

'This year is going to be different!' he thought with determination totally disregarding the fact that the same thing happened every year.

He looked at his son again and smiled softly as he watched the child fall under Naruto's spell.

'I guess I can let him off this year.' Minato thought.

"Naru-chan!" the small child yelled when he spotted the blond.

"Sasu-chan, what are you doing here? And where are your clothes?" Naruto asked as he swept the young Uchiha into his arms and away from the dirt.

"I wanted to see you." Sasuke said.

"The party starts in 2 hours, couldn't you have waited?" Naruto asked kindly.

"No." Sasuke pouted.

"Where are your clothes," Naruto repeated. "And how did you find me?"

"My clothes are in the trash can at home, and I found you by smelling you out." Sasuke said proudly.

Naruto was dumbstruck.

"You smelled me out?"

"Yup!"

"Are you sure, he's a drakling? He sounds more like a dog." Minato said from behind Naruto.

"I'm not a dog!" Sasuke said hotly with a furious pout.

"Tou-san…" Naruto started.

"Fine, fine….though I do wonder what Fugaku's doing right now. It's not everyday you see an Uchiha streaking through the city." Minato said with a thoughtful look.

Naruto just shook his head and sighed as he carried Sasuke to the bathroom. Sasuke smirked as he nuzzled his face into Naruto's neck.

He had a pretty good idea what his _dear Tou-san_ was doing right now.

--

Mikoto stared as her husband stopped breathing and his pupils dilate before he started to struggle breathing.

"Shizune, call Tsunade-sama and get The Bag!!" Mikoto shouted as she rushed to her mate.

"Hai!"

"Breathe anata (dear) breathe!"

--

"Is your dad taking this okay?" Kisame asked after 30 minutes of searching with Itachi.

Itachi, in the process of getting reports from others, paused.

"You know what happened last time the gaki pulled a stunt."

"I'm sure he's fine." 'Not.'Itachi said and pressed the 'Call' button on his phone.

"If you say so." Kisame said doubtfully.

"Hn."

--

"Mikoto, this better be important for Shizune to pull me out of—oh for the love of Kami!" Tsunade grumbled as she took in the sight before her.

Fugaku was on the sofa and breathing into The Bag.

The Bag was exactly that, a bag…a brown paper bag to be precise. You could tell it was used frequently because it looked like a miniature Grand Canyon.

Mikoto was by her husband and fanning him with a folded piece of paper. Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice, was handing him a glass of water when he was able to breathe properly.

Tsunade let out a long-suffering sigh. This was one of the reasons why she hated being a healer.

"What did the gaki do this time?" she asked.

"Sasuke-kun has decided to run away from home without any clothes on his back." Mikoto said calmly.

"I swear to Kami, that boy is becoming more like Jiraiya by the minute." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed as in shock.

Mikoto sighed and handed Fugaku The Bag when he let out a strangled noise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **i dun own Naruto

Sorry for the slow update!

**Enjoy**

**_Niwasae Shiina_**

**_

* * *

_**Naruto turned off the faucet and wrapped a white fluffy towel around Sasuke before lifting him out. He dried the young boy and told him to stay put as he searched for the smallest article of clothing he had.

Sasuke, still wrapped in the towel, looked around the spacious bathroom that was connected to Naruto's room. It was made of white and grey marble and had gold colored handles and bars for the towels, sink, tub, and shower. He went to the door and peered out to see Naruto digging through his drawers for a small shirt. He smiled evilly and ran out the room and down the hall where he spotted a telephone earlier.

When he reached the phone stand, his smile dropped when he realized that he wasn't tall enough to reach the phone without a stool. A light bulb went off in his head as he grabbed the telephone wire and pulled the phone down to the floor. Thankfully, the phone crashed onto the carpeted floor with a quiet 'bump'. He dropped his towel and held onto the phone with one hand and dialed a very, _very_ familiar number with the other.

"Hello Tou-san…"

--

Fugaku had regain his composure and started to pace when his cell started ringing. Mikoto, who was sitting closest to the phone, handed it to her husband who answered it with a grunt. Then he froze.

All three women in the room watched with awe as Fugaku's face turned from his normal complexion, to ghostly pale, then fire red, and back to normal. This happened in a span of 5 seconds. His voice came out as a deadly hiss that made everyone in the room shiver in fear.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I have tolerated much in my life but if you don't bring your butt back home within the next 5 minutes, so help me god, I'll beat you within an inch of your—" Fugaku started but was interrupted when his mate took the phone away from him and talked to her son instead.

"Sasu-chan, it's your kaa-san here. Where are you sweetie? I've sent your brother to look for you as well as most of the Clan. We're all very worried dear." Mikoto said calmly.

"Hn, don't worry kaa-san, I'm safe. I am currently at—" Sasuke started but was stopped. Mikoto could hear another voice speaking.

"Oi gaki, what are you doing out in the hall? You're soaking the carpet, and for the love of Kami, put the towel back on!"

"You're just jealous that Naru-chan likes to see me in the nude better than you!" Sasuke yelled.

"What?! Why you little…OW, you bit me!"

"Sasu-kun, Tou-san, what's going on out here?" a third voice interrupted.

"Naru-chan!" Sasuke said excitedly.

"The brat bit me and infected me with his rabies! I told you he was a dog."

"I'm not a dog you old man!"

"OLD?!"

"Enough! Sasu-kun put on the towel and get back to the bathroom. Tou-san, don't you have some documents to sign?"

Sasuke and Minato started to protest but stopped at the look they were getting from Naruto. They grumbled but did as he asked.

Naruto sighed and put the phone back on the stand before putting the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Yes?"

"I apologize; may I ask who this is?"

"My name is Uchiha Mikoto. I assume that you are the one who found my son?"

"Yes Uchiha-sama, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Sasu-kun somehow made it to our home by himself."

"I see, well, I'll be sending my oldest to pick him up."

"Of course."

--

Naruto hung up the phone and sighed. He walked back to his room and saw Sasuke sulking on the bathroom floor. He went over to the boy and finished drying him before lifting him up and setting him on his bed.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan, please don't be angry." Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto smiled as he pulled a shirt over Sasuke's head.

"I'm not angry Sasu-kun." Naruto stated.

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"Un." Naruto replied and lifted the boy back into his arms.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked when they left the room.

"Well, your mother told me that your brother was coming to pick you up, so we'll wait for him in the main room."

Sasuke pouted before resigning himself to his fate. He buried his face in Naruto's neck and played with the long strands of blond hair.

--

"Itachi-kun, Sasuke just called. He's at the Yondaime's residence." Mikoto stated from the phone. Itachi raised a brow.

_Now why would the brat go there?_ He thought.

"Can you pick him up right now?" she asked.

Itachi grunted.

"Thank you dear." His mother stated and hung up.

Itachi gave an inward sigh and turned to Kisame.

"We found him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto...**

I needed to get this story moving cuz I was starting to get writers block. So I'm sorry if it's a little dull. This may be one of my first completed stories. There's probably only going to be about 3-5 chapters left. I didn't want this story to be too long like the others. Well, I'm done babbling.

_**Enjoy**_

**Niwasae Shiina**

**

* * *

**

"You do realize that your stupid otouto is at the house of the Wind Dragons right? Not any Wind Dragon, we are talking about the Main house here, which means Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime, current leader of all the Dragon Clans. Is your bother insane? He just ran, naked, to our Leader's home, naked, and is probably causing some kind of trouble, naked. Did I mention that he was naked? At this rate, Sasu-gaki is going to end up ruining the Uchiha name. Then what? The Uchiha's are the most powerful Fire Dragons—" Kisame ranted until he was stopped.

"Why are you so worried Kisame?" Itachi asked while rubbing his temple.

"Why aren't you?" Kisame deadpanned.

Kisame was not one to think much about these kinds of things, even if he was the heir to the leading Water Dragons. Kisame's father didn't worry much about these things either. The reason why was probably because Dragons tended to reflect their elements or affinity or whatever, which was why Kisame tended to be mellow and uncaring about his status.

Uchiha's were different however, even with their cold demeanor, they were very passionate people. Whether it was in the bedroom or in a fight, you could always expect a fiery temper to show through.

Itachi interrupted Kisame's thoughts with a grunt.

"Well?" Kisame asked expectantly.

Itachi sighed.

"I am not worried. I don't think there is anything that Sasuke can do to lower Yondaime-sama's view of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Otou-sama didn't leave a good impression on Yondaime-sama when they first met."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hi, my name is Namikaze Minato! What's yours?" a happy blond asked. It was a very nice night out, and the Ball Room party was at its peak when Minato saw a lone figure leaning against the wall.

Twitch. "Hn." Said the stoic ebony haired man.

"What was that?" the blond asked, confused.

Smirk. "Hn."

The blond twitched before smiling innocently.

"Can I get something for your throat or are you just naturally a bastard?"

The ebony haired man glared.

"Ah Minato, I see you've met Uchiha Fugaku." An elderly man stated.

"Humph." The blond pouted and crossed his arms.

"Sandaime-sama." Fugaku bowed respectfully.

"Well, since you just met, I'll leave you two to get to know each other." Sandaime said with a smile.

Minato gapped.

"You can't leave me Jiji!"

Fugaku snorted. Minato turned a fierce glare on the Leader of the Fire Dragons.

"Minato, you are to become the Yondaime. Its best if you get to know your allies without a supervisor." Sandaime said with an innocent smile.

Sarutobi Sasuke, the Sandaime, saw the interaction between the two earlier and chuckled inwardly.

'The coming years will be very interesting.' Sandaime thought as he walked away from the duo.

Minato gapped after the man and glared when he felt Fugaku staring.

"What you bastard."

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WOULD YOU STOP STARING AT ME?!" Minato yelled.

"Hn." Smirk.

"Bastard." The blond hissed.

"Is that all you can say?"

"TEME!!!!"

"I can't believe that _you're_ going to be the one to lead us."

"What was that?! You stuck up goody-goody! Kami, how far is that stick shoved up your ass anyways?"

"What did you say?" Fugaku growled.

"What, you going deaf?" Minato taunted with a smirk.

"Hn, at least I don't fit my stereotype."

"What? Wait…OH, you bastard!" Minato yelled with a furious flush on his face.

Fugaku smirked.

"Slow, stupid, and loud. I hope you never pass your genes onto your children."

"Why you…" Minato lunged at the man starting an all out fight in the middle of the ball room.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"…are you serious?" Kisame asked incredulously.

"Hn."

They arrived at the Namikaze-Uzumaki residence and knocked on the door. What the duo saw was not something that they expected. Namikaze Minato was standing in front of the duo with his shirt and pants in shreds. His navy blue boxers was the only piece of clothing that was not touched by whatever animal did this.

"Are you here to pick up the little demon puppy?" Minato asked.

Itachi grunted and Kisame nodded. Both were still trying to get over the fact that their most precious Yondaime looked like he'd been mauled and survived.

"Do you have your phone with you Itachi?" Minato continued.

Itachi just handed him his phone and watched as Minato dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

"You bastard, I should kill you right now!"

"Hn."

"You spawned that little devil just to torment me didn't you?! Mikoto-chan isn't evil enough to do that so don't deny it you stupid bastard! When I see you tonight I'm going to castrate you!"

"You can try dobe."

"Don't call me that TEME! I'm going to sue you as well for the rabies your puppy spawn gave me!"

"Calm down dobe, Sasuke has his shots. You don't have any rabies."

"Liar! Anyways, keep your brat away from my precious son or I'll put a restraining order on him."

"A restraining order, on a 5 year old? How mature of you dobe. Besides, it's not like Sasuke can do anything dangerous…" Fugaku trailed off.

"…"

"…"

"You were saying?" Minato asked smugly.

Thankfully, the conversation moved from the front door and down the hall before Minato had started yelling. He hung up the phone and gave it back to Itachi when a voice called from an open room near them.

"Tou-san?"

"Naruto-chan, my precious baby! That puppy didn't do anything to you did he?" Minato asked as he hugged his son.

Itachi looked at the newcomer and froze. All he could see were sapphire blues that stared at them curiously before widening as he looked at his father.

"T-tou-san, what happened to you?"

Minato let his son go and frowned.

"The paper shredder wasn't working right so I tried to fix it and somehow, this happened."

'How the FUCK can that happen from a damn paper shredder?!' Kisame demanded silently. He turned to Itachi and did a double take.

His Mangekyo was spinning and he had this look in his eyes that sent chills down Kisame's spine. He looked to see what Itachi was looking at and saw the blond kid staring back at him.

Minato saw the exchange and his eyes narrowed before he decided that introductions were necessary to dissolve the tension between Naruto and Itachi.

"Naru-chan let me introduce you to Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Both are heirs to their Clan. Boys, this person here is my son Naruto. He is my most _precious_ jewel, second only to my mate." Minato said. He glared at Itachi when he said the last part.

Itachi just smirked and walked forward to pick up Naruto's small graceful hand in his larger one and kiss his knuckles.

"You are correct Yondaime-sama. Such a jewel should be _precious_, treasured,and kept safe in reliable hands."

Kisame gawked at Itachi, Minato glared, and Naruto blushed with a gentle smile on his face for the handsome man before him.

It was silent but the tension that Minato had tried to erase just got thicker. Then something happened that Minato would curse for in the future while Itachi would praise.

Sasuke ran out from the room and into Minato, who crashed into Naruto, and who then fell on top of Itachi.

Kisame just stood back with his jaw hanging.

Sasuke was sitting on top of Minato and smirking evilly while Minato was face flat on the floor and twitching. While Naruto was on top of Itachi, who cushioned his fall. It was the sight of Itachi hugging, cuddling, as Kisame would later say, that snapped Kisame out of his shock. He smirked and pulled out his phone and snapped a picture at the couple before sniggering and putting his phone away.

--

Sasuke grinned at the blond man beneath him and looked for his Naru-chan only to glare at his aniki. Itachi had stood up and lifted the petit blond with him until he was settled on his feet, and against his body.

"Aniki, stop touching Naru-chan!" Sasuke demanded with a pout.

Itachi looked down at his otouto with a smirk of his own.

"Hn, foolish little otouto, make me." Itachi stated as he cradled the blond closer to his body.

--

Naruto was flushing and hid his face on Itachi's chest and tried to breathe steadily. It was futile since all he could smell was Itachi's scent mixed with a hint of mint. His mind was sluggish as he basked in the warmth and safety that Itachi provided.

When he was lifted, he gripped Itachi's coat and bunched the fabric in his small hands. He felt the hard muscles rippling against his own soft body and couldn't help but wonder if Itachi worked out everyday. He was distracted when he felt the vibrations coming off Itachi's chest as he spoke. Naruto peaked up from under his lashes and saw cupid bow lips curl into a smirk and wondered how it would feel against his own lips. He blushed and thanked Kami when Sasuke tugged on his pants to get his attention.

"Naru-chan, kiss." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto smiled and was about to kiss the boy, on the cheek, when he was pulled back.

Naruto blinked and looked up at Itachi who was looking down at him with an intense look in his eyes before looking away at the amusing sight before them. Naruto turned to look and sighed.

Minato was wrestling Sasuke to the ground when he pulled his hand back with a pained yelp when Sasuke bit him again. He whacked the boy over the head and picked him up by the scruff of the neck.

Sasuke growled at Minato's triumphant smirk.

"Oh, he even growls like a puppy."

Sasuke tried to kick him but his legs fell short. Minato laughed and Sasuke fumed.

"I'm not a puppy you old man!"

Minato glared and flicked Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke yelped and placed both hands on the red spot and tried to bite the offending finger when it got close to him again.

"Oya, I came home to see my precious little otouto and what do I see? Tou-san having trouble taming a pup. Yare, yare, what is this world coming to?" a seductively smooth baritone voice echoed in the hall.

Everyone turned to the voice to see a 6'4" athletically muscled man with piercing golden eyes and blood red hair. He had the same whisker marks on his cheeks like Naruto and a slightly darker skin tone. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail that ended mid-back and wore a black silk suit with a scarlet dress shirt underneath. He tilted his gorgeous angular face and smirked showing sharp canine teeth.

"Kyuubi!" Minato smiled and waved before turning back to Sasuke, who was trying to claw at the hand holding him up.

"Kyuu," Naruto breathed with a smile.

Naruto touched the arm that had been around his waist and smiled at Itachi before he was let go.

Kyuubi saw the exchange with a raised brow but didn't say anything as a blond bundle crashed into him and hugged him around his middle.

"Tadaima Naruto." Kyuubi said with a fond smile while ruffling his otouto's hair.

"Okairi Kyuu." Naruto beamed at his brother.

Itachi watched the exchange with a hint of a smirk as he saw Naruto smile and his eyes sparkle. He truly was a jewel and Itachi would stop at nothing to make Naruto his.

'I wonder where he's been all this time though.' Itachi thought as he went to grab Sasuke. The party would be starting in a few hours and he needed to prepare to win Naruto's hand.

He had a feeling that Minato and Kyuubi would put up a fight. He stopped his thought process and frowned inwardly. Was it worth it though? He barely knew the blond and from what he was thinking earlier, it sounded like he wanted the blond to become his mate. Was it worth it? Was Naruto worth it?

He remembered the feel of Naruto in his arms. The soft, supple body that was toned with slender muscles, it felt deliciously right when Naruto was against his body. The blond smelled of oranges and the sun. But was that enough? Just because he felt the need to possess Naruto and ravish him senseless, was that it?

He looked to the blond and felt his heart skip a beat and he realized then and there that Naruto was worth it. It was worth seeing the blond tenshi smile beautifully and his eyes twinkle with joy, especially when he looked at Itachi with that smile. It wasn't just the need to possess Naruto's body. There was also a deep seated need to possess his heart and soul.

He grabbed his brother and bowed to Minato and inclined his head at Kyuubi.

"Thank you for looking after my otouto."

"Of course, send the bas—Fugaku my regards." Minato stated.

Itachi then turned to Naruto and smirked at the wide eyed look on the blonds face.

Oh, it was worth it. What Itachi wanted, he got and what he wanted was everything Naruto had to offer, his mind, body, spirit, and heart. He wanted it all. He grabbed Naruto's hand and kissed his knuckles again before turning around and leaving.

He ignored the gapping Minato who sputtered and glared and ignored Kyuubi who raised a brow at his forwardness.

He ignored Sasuke as he yelped and was dragged out the door as Kisame called one of his men to pick them up.

He tossed his brother into the back seat and slid in next to him as Kisame took a seat on the passenger side of the car.

"I hope you know what you're doing Itachi." Kisame stated as he looked at the side view mirror. He saw the mansion getting smaller as they got further away and then disappear as they turned the corner.

"Hn."

"What is Fishy talking about aniki?" Sasuke asked.

"What was that Sasu-gaki?!" Kisame growled as he turned in his seat.

"You heard me Fishy!" Sasuke yelled.

The driver sighed as he tried not to crash into anything as his Master tried to lunge at the young Uchiha.

HONK

SCREECH

"Kisame-sama, please calm down!"

"Gaki!"

"Fishy! Shark bait!"

"Oh, now you've done it. Come here brat!"

"NOOO!!!"

HONK!

"Kisame-sama!"

"Hn."


End file.
